New Trickster in Town
New Trickster in Town is the fourth episode of season 1 of [[The Life and Times of Juniper Lee|'The Life & Times of Juniper Lee']]. Synopsis When things start getting weird on April 1st and monsters pile up complaints about evil mojo, Juniper has to battle the vicious and deceitful Loki, the mighty God of Lies. Recap June banishes a bunch of trolls hammering away at a tomb in the graveyard. The next day, weird stuff happens but no one but the local monsters makes a big deal out of it, thinking it's just Terry the Trickster. However, when June investigates Terry, everything seems normal. The monsters of Orchid Bay pester her long enough to prompt June to invite them over. They crowd into June's room to get her to deal with it and to find the source of the evil mojo. When trolls are mentioned, June explains that she banished a few blue trolls recently. Monroe explains that she just banished Trelleckians, trolls who are specifically tasked with keeping Loki locked away. Just then, Loki's seal appears in the sky and turns everything in Orchid Bay twisted. June goes to face Loki, it turns out Terry the Trickster was possessed by Loki and he is planning to feast on the magical energy of Orchid Bay to return to full power. June is then caught in a battle with him, then a game show where Loki tricks her into a ring fight with a raging wolf-beast by lying about the prizes. Ray Ray and Monroe show up in the nick of time holding a staff for June. While Loki's distracted and upset at this interruption, June takes the staff, tells Loki she was just stalling him and summons a big lightning show. The summoned deity turns out to be Thor, Loki's brother, who summons new Trelleckians who start hammering away at Loki to banish him yet again. Credits clip While June and Ray Ray are preparing new sandwiches for the monsters at their house, Ray Ray asks what Thor is gonna do with Loki and Juniper shrugs. Meanwhile, Loki and Thor are at a limbo party and Thor eggs Loki to do it too, or, face the alternative of being while snakes feast on his entrails. Characters *Juniper *Ray Ray *Monroe *Cletus and Gus (debut) *Terry the Trickster *Loki (debut) *Thor (debut) Trivia * In some countries, the episode aired on April 1st, making the episode order of fourth of the first season a literal joke. *This episode was actually the third to be produced in the first season of episodes. *It is unknown if Terry the Trickster is a magical human or a magical monster disguised as a human but he has apparently been using the same trick recipe for "hundreds of years" showing that he is most likely as ageless as other monsters in Orchid Bay. *There is another character shown in season 3's There's No Mitzvah Like Snow Mitzvah, Ophelia's dad, who resembles Terry the Trickster's design. *"'Ending Tagline"': "Nixon. Richard Nixon." - "'Loki"' Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Villain Debut Category:Season 1